1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accommodation confirming structure for electronic component, an electrical connection box, and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components (such as relays and connectors) usually have a terminal electrically connected with its counterpart terminal, and the terminals need to be connected with each other as designed to ensure conduction therebetween. However, the terminals are connected with each other in an accommodation chamber of the electronic component, and visually confirming whether a designed connection status is achieved is therefore difficult. As a solution, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-127960 describes such a technique that includes a pair of warped pieces provided on an inner wall surface of a female housing, a pressing portion provided on an exterior wall surface of a male housing that, upon connection between the connectors, presses the warped pieces and warps the pieces, and an impact portion provided on the exterior wall surface of the male housing that, when the warped pieces climb over the pressing portion, removes warp from the warped pieces and generates an impact sound by contacting with the pieces. In the technique, the impact sound notifies the user of completion of engagement between the connectors.
Size reductions of electronic components and their peripheral parts are being requested considering mountability onto vehicles and others. It is thus desired that a connection status between terminals be easily confirmed using as few components as possible without having a size increase of the device caused depending on a layout of the components or the like. From the above-described viewpoint, further improvement is necessary in methods of confirming a connection status between terminals.